1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image processing techniques, and more particularly, to de-interlacing methods and related apparatuses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, video display technology is divided into two categories. The first category is called interlaced scan and the second category is called progressive scan. Traditionally the interlaced scan technology refers the process of how to display an image frame according to two fields which are respectively formed by odd and even scan lines of the image frames. The progressive scan is also known as a non-interlaced scan, which refers to the combination of two fields into one frame, and then subsequently scanning all the scan lines of the frame with double horizontal scan frequency to improve the image quality.
When displaying interlaced image data on a progressive scan type device, it is necessary to perform a de-interlacing operation. Usually de-interlacing operation involves interpolating a new scan line between two original successive scan lines. Therefore, improving the image quality of the scan line during interpolation becomes one of the most important issues in the related industry.